gardeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Aspidistra
Aspidistra is a genus of flowering plants in the family Asparagaceae, subfamily Nolinoideae,2 native to Asia, common worldwide as house plants. Species This is a list of documented species. The indexing order is Aspidistra {Sub-species-name} but listed alphabetically. This list is by no means complete as it is understood that there may easily be 200 species in the Aspidistra family. # Aspidistra acetabuliformis Y. Wan & C. C. Huang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 25(5): 396 (1987). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra alata Tillich. Blumea 52 (2): 336 (2007). Distribution: Vietnam (Cao Bang) # Aspidistra alternativa D. Fang & L. Y. Yu. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 40(2): 161 (2002). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra arnautovii Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 314 (316, 335-336; fig. 1b-d). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Hai Phong) # Aspidistra atroviolacea Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 317 (335-336; fig. 1i). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Thua Thien) # Aspidistra attenuata Hayata. Ic. Pl. Formosan. 2. 145 (1912). Distribution: Taiwan # Aspidistra austrosinensis Y. Wan & C .C. Huang. Guihaia, 7(3): 221 (1987). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra bicolor Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 317 (335-337; figs. 1g, 2a-b). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Thai Nguyen) # Aspidistra bogneri Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 317 (-318, 335-336; fig. 1e-f). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Ninh Binh) # Aspidistra brachystyla L. V. Averyanov & H.-J. Tillich, Feddes Repertorium 119 (1 - 2): 37 (2008). Distribution: Vietnam # Aspidistra campanulata Tillich. Blumea 52 (2): 337 (2007). Vietnam (Tuyen Quang) # Aspidistra caespitosa C. P'ei. Contrib. Biol. Lab. Sc. Soc. China, Bot. Ser., 12. 101, fig. 4. (1939). Distribution: China (Sichuan) # Aspidistra carinata Y. Wan & X. H. Lu. Bull. Bot. Res., Harbin, 9(2): 97, fig. 1. (1989). Distribution: China (N Guangxi) # Aspidistra carnosa Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 318 (335, 338; fig. 3h). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Lam Dong) # Aspidistra cavicola D. Fang & K. C. Yen. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 31(2): 180, fig. 1. (1993). Distribution: China (NW Guangxi) # Aspidistra cerina G. Z. Li & S. C. Tang. Guihaia 22(4): 289, fig. 1. (2002). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra claviformis Y. Wan. Bull. Bot. Res. North-East. Forest. Inst., 4(4): 166 (1984). Distribution: China (W Guangxi) # Aspidistra connata Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 318 (-319, 335, 337; fig. 2c-d). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Gialai-Kontum) # Aspidistra cruciformis Y. Wan & X. H. Lu. Guihaia, 7(3): 217, fig. 1. (1987). Distribution: China (NW Guangxi) # Aspidistra cryptantha Tillich. Blumea 52 (2): 338 (2007). Vietnam (Cao Bang) # Aspidistra cyathiflora Y. Wan & C. C. Huang. Bull. Bot. Res., Harbin. 9(2): 100, fig. 3. (1989). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra daibuensis Hayata. Ic. Pl. Formosan. 9. 143 (1920). Distribution: Taiwan # Aspidistra dodecandra (Gagnep.) Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 323. (2005). Distribution: Indo-China # Aspidistra dolichanthera X. X. Chen. Guihaia, 2(2): 77, fig. 1. (1982). Distribution: China (SW Guangxi) # Aspidistra ebianensis K. Y. Lang & Z. Y. Zhu. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 37(5): 492, fig. 13. (1999). Distribution: China (Sichuan) # Aspidistra elatior Blume. Tijdschr. 1. 76. t. 4. (1834). Distribution: Japan (Osumi Islands) # Aspidistra fasciaria G. Z. Li. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 37(5): 484, fig. 13. (1999). Distribution: China (?Guangxi) # Aspidistra fenghuangensis K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 37(5): 494, fig. 13. (1999). Distribution: China (W Hunan) # Aspidistra fimbriata F. T. Wang & K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 16(1): 76, fig. 1. (1978). Distribution: China (Fujian, Guangdong, Hainan) # Aspidistra flaviflora K. Y. Lang & Z. Y. Zhu. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 20(4): 485, fig. 1. (1982). Distribution: China (SC Sichuan) # Aspidistra foliosa Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 319 (335-336; fig. 1h). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Thua Thien) # Aspidistra fungilliformis Y. Wan. Bull. Bot. Res., Harbin. 4(4): 165, fig. 1. (1984). Distribution: China (W Guangxi) # Aspidistra geastrum Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 319 (-320, 335, 337; fig. 2e-f). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Thua Thien) # Aspidistra glandulosa (Gagnep.) Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 323. (2005). Distribution: Laos (La Khon) # Aspidistra grandiflora Tillich. Blumea 52 (2): 341 (2007). Vietnam (Hoa Binh) # Aspidistra guangxiensis S. C. Tang & Y. Liu. Novon 13(4): 480, fig. 1. (2003). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra hainanensis W. Y. Chun & F. C. How. Fl. Hainan., 4: 533 (1977). Distribution: China (S Guangdong, EC Guangxi, S Hainan) # Aspidistra hekouensis H. Li, C. L. Long & Bogner. Sendtnera 5: 15, fig. 1. (1998). Distribution: China (SE Yunnan) # Aspidistra huanjiangensis G. Z. Li & Y. G. Wei. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 41(4): 384, fig. 2. (2003). Distribution: China (Gunangxi) # Aspidistra insularis Tillich. Feddes Repert. 117(1-2): 145 (144; fig. 4). (2006). Distribution: Japan (Kuroshima Island) # Aspidistra larutensis W. J. de Wilde & A. Vogel. Folia Malaysiana 6(3-4): 126 (125-130; figs. 1-5). (2005). Distribution: Malaysia (Perak) # Aspidistra lateralis Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 320 (335, 338; fig. 3d). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Thua Thien) # Aspidistra leshanensis K. Y. Lang & Z. Y. Zhu. Acta Bot. Yunnanica, 6(4): 385, fig. 1. (1984). Distribution: China (SC Sichuan) # Aspidistra leyeensis Y. Wan & C. C. Huang. Guihaia, 7(3): 219, fig. 2. (1987). Distribution: China (NW Guangxi) # Aspidistra linearifolia Y. Wan & C. C. Huang. Guihaia, 7(3): 220, fig. 3. (1987). Distribution: China (W Guangxi) # Aspidistra lobata Tillich. Feddes Repert. 117(1-2): 141 (-142; fig. 2). (2006). Distribution: China (Sichuan) # Aspidistra locii Arnautov & Bogner. Willdenowia 34(1): 203 (-208; figs.). (2004). Distribution: Vietnam # Aspidistra longanensis Y. Wan. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 23(2): 151, fig. 1. (1985). Distribution: China (WC Guangxi) # Aspidistra longifolia Hook.f. Fl. Brit Ind. 6. 326. (1892). Distribution: India # Aspidistra longiloba G. Z. Li. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 26(2): 156, fig. 1. (1988). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra longipedunculata D. Fang. Guihaia, 2(2): 78, fig. 2. (1982). Distribution: China (SW Guangxi) # Aspidistra longipetala S. Z. Huang. Guihaia, 6(4): 273, fig. 1. (1986). Distribution: China (C Guangxi) # Aspidistra luodianensis D. D. Tao. Acta Phytotax. Geobot., 43(2): 121, fig. 1 (1992). Distribution: China (NW Guangxi, S Guizhou) # Aspidistra lurida Ker Gawl. Bot. Reg. 8. t. 628. (1822). Distribution: China (Guangdong, NC Guangxi, SC Guizhou) # Aspidistra lutea Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 320 (-321, 335-336, 338; figs. 1k, 3c). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Son La) # Aspidistra marasmioides Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 321 (335, 337; fig. 2h). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Hai Phong) # Aspidistra marginella D. Fang & L. Zeng. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 31(2): 182, fig. 1. (1993). Distribution: China (SW Guangxi) # Aspidistra minutiflora Stapf. Journ. Linn. Soc. 36. 113. (1903). Distribution: China (N Guangdong, Guangxi, ?Guizhou, Hainan, Hong Kong, SW Hunan) # Aspidistra molendinacea G. Z. Li & S. C. Tang. Guihaia 22(4): 290, fig. 3. (2002). Distribution: China (Guangzi) # Aspidistra muricata F. C. How ex K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 19(3): 383, fig. 1. (1981). Distribution: China (NC & W Guangxi) # Aspidistra mushaensis Hayata. Ic. Pl. Formosan. 9. 144 (1920). Distribution: Taiwan # Aspidistra nanchuanensis Tillich. Feddes Repert. 117(1-2): 139 (-141; fig. 1). (2006). Distribution: China (Sichuan) # Aspidistra nikolaii L. V. Averyanov & H.-J. Tillich, Feddes Repertorium 119 (1 - 2): 37 (2008). Distribution: Vietnam (Annamite Mts.) # Aspidistra oblanceifolia F. T. Wang & K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 20(4): 487, fig. 2 (1982). Distribution: China (S Guizhou, W Hubei, Sichuan) # Aspidistra obliquipeltata D. Fang & L. Y. Yu. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 40(2): 162, fig. 1. (2002). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra oblongifolia F. T. Wang & K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 37(5): 476, fig. 13. (1999). Distribution: China (N Guangxi) # Aspidistra omeiensis Z. Y. Zhu & J. L. Zhang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 19(3): 386, fig. 1. (1981). Distribution: China (Sichuan) # Aspidistra opaca Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 321 (335, 337-338; figs. 2g, 3a). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Khanh Hoa) # Aspidistra papillata G. Z. Li. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 41(4): 382, fig. 1. (2003). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra patentiloba Y. Wan & X. H. Lu. Bull. Bot. Res., Harbin. 9(2): 99, fig. 2. (1989). Distribution: China (C Guangxi) # Aspidistra petiolata Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 321 (-322, 335, 338; fig. 3b, e). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Thua Thien) # Aspidistra pileata D. Fang & L. Y. Yu. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 40(2): 159, fig. 1. (2002). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra punctata Lindl. Bot. Reg. 12. t. 977. (1826). Distribution: China (Guandong, Hong Kong) # Aspidistra quadripartita G. Z. Li & S. C. Tang. Guihaia 22(4): 289, fig. 2. (2002). Distribution: China (Guangxi) # Aspidistra recondita Tillich. Blumea 52 (2): 341 (2007). (Vietnam but location not known) # Aspidistra renatae Bräuchler. Blumea 50(3): 527 (-529; photos). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (central) # Aspidistra retusa K. Y. Lang & S. Z. Huang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 19(3): 379, fig. 1. (1981). Distribution: China (NE Guangxi) # Aspidistra saxicola Y.Wan. Guihaia, 4(2): 129, fig. 1. (1984). Distribution: China (WC Guangxi) # Aspidistra sichuanensis K. Y. Lang & Z. Y. Zhu. Acta Bot. Yunnanica, 6(4): 387, fig. 1. (1984). Distribution: China (Guangxi, Guizhou, W Hunan, Sichuan, Yunnan) # Aspidistra spinula S. Z. He. Acta Phytotax. Sin. 40(4): 377, fig. 1. (2002). Distribution: China (Guizhou) # Aspidistra stricta Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 322 (335, 338; fig. 3f-g). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Lam Dong) # Aspidistra subrotata Y. Wan & C. C. Huang. Guihaia, 7(3): 223, fig. 5. (1987). Distribution: China (S & W Guangxi), Vietnam (Thai Nguyen) # Aspidistra superba Tillich. Feddes Repert. 116(5-6): 323 (335, 338; fig. 3i,k). (2005). Distribution: Vietnam (Ninh Binh) # Aspidistra sutepensis K. Larsen. Dansk Bot. Ark. 20(1). 41, fig. 1. (1961). Distribution: Vietnam (Paypa) # Aspidistra tonkinensis (Gagnep.) F. T. Wang & K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 16(1): 77 (1978) & Fl. Reipubl. Popul. Sin., 15: 19 (1978). Distribution: China (NW Guangxi, S Guizhou, SE Yunnan), Vietnam # Aspidistra triloba F. T. Wang & K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 19(3): 380, fig. 1. (1981). Distribution: China (SC Hunan, W Jiangxi) # Aspidistra tubiflora Tillich. Feddes Repert. 117(1-2): 141 (143, 145; fig. 3). (2006). Distribution: China (Sichuan) # Aspidistra typica Baill. Bull. Soc. Linn. Paris, 2. 1129. (1894). Distribution: China (SW Guangxi, SE Yunnan), Vietnam # Aspidistra umbrosa Tillich. Blumea 52 (2): 342 341 (2007). (Vietnam but location not known) # Aspidistra urceolata F. T. Wang & K. Y. Lang. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 19(3): 381, fig. 1. (1981). Distribution: China (Guizhou) # Aspidistra xilinensis Y. Wan & X. H. Lu. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 25(5): 397, fig. 1. (1987). Distribution: China (NW Guangxi) # Aspidistra yingjiangensis L. J. Peng. Acta Bot. Yunnanica, 11(2): 173, fig. 1. (1989). Distribution: China (W Yunnan) # Aspidistra zongbayi K. Y. Lang & Z. Y. Zhu. Acta Phytotax. Sin., 20(4): 486, fig. 1. (1982). Distribution: China (Sichuan) Notes: * A. longifolia from India and A. attenuata, A. daibuensis and A. mushaensis from Taiwan are poorly described in the literature. * A. kouytchensis = A. lurida. * A. bimoda = A. fungilliformis. Category:Aspidistra